Red Red Black
by The Green Feeling Anon Contest
Summary: When being jealous takes a deadly turn.


**The Green Feeling Anon Contest**

**Story Title: Red. Red. Black.**

**Summary: When being jealous takes a deadly turn.**

**Word Count: 1,556**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are the sole property of Stephanie Meyers. The plot and the actions of the characters are mine. I own nothing. **

_There was only one person that I wanted, needed, and desired so much. And there was only one person who had what I wanted, what I would die for. I hated watching them together. It was as if I didn't exist in their world_.

There they were; the happy couple with their arms wrapped around each other. His hand was inside of the back pocket of her jeans. My stomach knotted at the sight. That used to be my spot. I'd been ignored by both for so long that they didn't even notice me across the street in my car watching them leave the restaurant.

It had left me feeling both sickened and longing to watch them from the dark corner of the restaurant. The way they sat on the same side of the table so that he could brush away her hair and nuzzle into her neck it made me think '_it should've been me, it should've been me._ My heart ached with each crack that was forming.

I didn't have to follow them from the restaurant. I knew where his car was, parked just a few spaces down the street, so I hurried to mine.

He opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car. Another crack formed in my heart and the green monster forming within me clawed furiously at my insides.

I started my engine with the twist of my wrist and waited for them to pull away. However, they didn't move. I sat helplessly as I witnessed the car-silenced laughter and wrestling around that started. Soon, the windows began to fog over and my guts turned. The monster clawed a deep gash in my heart and my steering column protested as I gripped onto the wheel with white knuckles.

I wanted to run to the car and yank her from inside. She didn't belong there. I clenched my eyes shut and willed myself to stay in my car. The monster dug his talons deeper.

The sound of a passing car caused me to open my eyes. They passed by me without a glance in my direction. I quickly pulled out, ignoring the oncoming headlights. I didn't have to follow so closely; I knew where they were going. I had been there so many times that I could walk through the place blindfolded without bumping into one damn thing. Oh, I knew all too well where they were going and what was going to happen. My insides clenched and the monster roared in agony.

Soon, he pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. I drove by, only to loop back around and park down the street from the white house. The house that I had spent so much time laughing and loving in, the house that I had yearned for my love, and it was now the house where I would no longer be ignored. I punched my dashboard in an insane rush of jealous rage.

Slowly, but with purpose, I climbed out of my car and stalked through the wet lawn. I could hear the squishing of the wet earth under my feet as I made my way toward the back of the house. It reminded me of the smashed up state of my heart and soul.

At my approach to the rear of the house, the familiar bedroom light lit up and their shadows taunted me. The monster screamed for release and took a large bite out of me. My stomach wretched and the darkness around me seemed to close in. My mind was reeling. Grabbing the sides of my head and fisting my hair, I dropped to my knees and filled with a red haze.

I wasn't sure how long I knelt on the cold, wet grass. When the monster broke through even more and I felt something in me start to snap, I pulled myself from the ground. My knees were soaked with mud as I moved with conviction to the back door only to find that it was locked.

I fought the urge to slam my fists against the door and I spun around with an internal growl. There. There was a window cracked open. The monster grinned.

Quietly, I slipped into the window that I had pushed fully open. I stood shrouded in darkness as the moans drifted down from the second floor bedroom. The monster within me swelled and broke free.

I crept up the stairs and stood in front of the bedroom door. My chest was heaving and my nostrils flared. The monster screamed for me to open the door.

"Oh God… yes… right there," she cried out from the other side of the door.

I grabbed the sides of my head again as the monster roared with jealous-filled rage. Then I heard the familiar knock of the wooden headboard against the wall. I stretched out my arm and clasped my hand around the cold metal knob.

Once the door was opened, I could smell their lust, hear the smacking of their skin, her moans, his grunts, and that fucking headboard. All of it taunting me further.

She begged for more and he willingly complied. My stomach twisted in agony and I could feel the bile rise into my throat. A disgusting gargling noise escaped my mouth, but neither one of them noticed.

A few steps and I could see him move in and out of her, his hands roaming her body, her hands clawing at his arms. _That was mine. That body belonged to me! _My mind went blank and all I saw was red. The monster prevailed.

"I just had to see what was so much better than being with me!" I chuckled darkly, almost unrecognizable to even myself.

Both of them screamed and jolted their heads in my direction. She grabbed his shirt that had been discarded and tried to cover herself. I snorted. He quickly stood, fully naked, and took a step toward me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He moved closer toward me in defense mode.

I sneered and reached around behind my back. I grasped the cold metal handle of the gun and aimed it at him. He halted all movement as his eyes widened. She screamed. The monster's chest swelled with victory.

"Get back on the bed!" I snapped out at him and motioned with the gun.

His palms came out in front of him as if that would stop the bullet. "Calm down, man."

I snorted at his attempt to calm me.

"This is what you chose. You knew how much I wanted…how I felt!" I screamed. Both of them tried to speak, but I shut them down. "Shut up!" I aimed the gun at them.

"Edward, please—"

I positioned the gun directly at her. "Shut up, bitch!" The monster grew and basked in the sight and smell of her fear.

"Faces down into the bed!" I demanded.

"You don't have to do this," she sobbed out.

I cocked the gun and he moved to shield her. The monster fully devoured my shattered heart and I was lost to its jealous red haze filled rage. We stormed to the bed.

Grabbing her by the hair, I shoved her face into the bed. Jasper pleaded for Edward to stop. _Edward wasn't here anymore._ I sneered at him as I placed the gun to the back of her head. I pulled the trigger.

Red.

His howl pulled my attention away from the sight of Bella's blood spurting and flowing onto his bed. He lunged for me, but I moved. With a sob, he landed on the hard wooden floor.

Jasper now knelt before us on the floor. The monster grinned in satisfaction. Tears and blood splatter streaked his face. The monster chuckled darkly and I cocked the pistol.

"I loved you," he blubbered.

I grunted and leered down at him over the barrel of the gun. It only took one smooth movement to push his chin up with the end of the gun. I leaned down into his face.

"But you didn't want me did you?" I screamed into his face, "You chose that!" I shoved his face in the direction of Bella's lifeless body. Jasper's bed was now soaked from her blood and I felt giddy at the sight. The monster pounded his chest.

Jasper sobbed and pulled us away from our celebration. I glared down at him. _For all the times I loved you, for all the times that I stood by while you chose her over and over again. _

"Now you can have the whore!" I shouted and spit flew from my lips, spraying across his face. I straightened my body, aimed and pulled the trigger.

Red.

The bullet pierced his skull and exploded from the back of his head. His body instantly slumped and then lifelessly collapsed to the wooden floor with a thud. The monster rejoiced. My heart ached and the monster growled in frustration.

I knelt down next to Jasper's dead body. His blood ran and mixed with the mud at my knees. Slowly, I stroked the familiar planes of his motionless chest. _The feel of him is so familiar. How I wanted him, loved him, and would have given everything. _

The monster within roared again.

I cocked the pistol and swallowed the barrel.

Black.


End file.
